Brothers and sisters Black
by Morianna Gaunt
Summary: La historia de la ultima generacion Black : su infancia y adolecencia: Sirius , Bellatrix , Narcissa , Andromeda y Regulus
1. Cap 1 Las hermanas Black

Notas del Autor: 

Se me ocurrio la idea de este fic hace poco , cuando no podia conectarme a los potterfics.

Primero empezo siendo la historia de las hermanas Black pero no pude resistir la tentacion de agregar a Sirius y ya que estaba tb a Regulus.

Dejen reviews y digan que les parece!!!!

El señor Cygnus Black estaba muy nervioso, hoy seria el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Sin embargo , aunque habia fingido que esperaba con ansias su primogenito , el sabia que tendria una hija , queria tener una hija.

En ese momento no iba a imaginarse que tendria dos en un mismo dia.

Aunque quizas no fue exactamente el mismo dia, Bellatrix Black , nacio a las 11.57 pm de aquel Domingo y Andromeda Black a las 00.02 del Lunes , lo que convertia a Bellatrix un dia mayor que su hermana aunque en realidad fueran 5 minutos.  
Cuando Cygnus se entero del nacimiento de sus dos hijas mellizas , se quedo mirandolas , eran hermosas y parecidas, el no se imaginaba que en el futuro serian tan diferentes, dos extremos.

-Son bastantes parecidas- dijo el sanador que atendio el parto-teniendo en cuenta que son gemelas no identicas.

-Ambas son hermosas -dijo el señor Black - y parecen brillar , asi que les pondre nombre de constelacion .  
El sabia bien por que queria ponerles nombre de constelacion: Desde chico le habia gustado observar los cielos , pero su familia no veia en eso un futuro prometedor , asi que con el tiempo lo habia dejado .  
Luego , claro , entendio que todos tenian razon que era una perdida de tiempo .

Sin embargo se sentia diferente ese dia.

-Bellatrix y Andromeda - le dijo a su esposa horas despues, como esas constelaciones tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas entre si que tanto le habian gustado de niño. 

Pocos meses despues del nacimiento de Bellatrix y Andromeda , Druella Black , Rosier de soltera , volvio a quedar embarazada , solo un mes despues , la hermana de su esposo , Wallburga , tambien se entero de que esperaba un bebe , de su primo segundo , tambien primo segundo de Cygnus.

Esto no hizo mas que preocupar a Druella cuando su bebe nacio y fue niña .

El parto en si fue dificultoso y el sanador le dijo a Druella que no podria tener mas hijos.  
-No podras tener un heredero con el apellido Black - le dijo a su esposo tristemente.

-No te preocupes - la consolo Cygnus- mi hermana tendra hijos , ella esta casada con mi primo segundo cuyo apellido tambien es Black-Sin embargo eso solo parecia deprimmirlo.

Luego de que el sanador le trajo a la beba el señor y la señora Black se quedaron mirandola por mucho tiempo.

A diferencia de sus hermanas cuyo color de pelo era castaños y sus ojos grises (gris oscuro bellatrix y gris verdoso andromeda) , esta niña tenia el cabello muy rubio y los ojos muy azules , como su madre .  
-Es un angel - dijo Cygnus - creo que hay una constelacion con nombre de angel : le ponemos asi-  
Si , podria ser . dijo su esposa sonriendo, estaba feliz de que su esposo no se deprimiese de no tener un niño. Sin embargo Cygnus conocia bien a su esposa y sbia que a ella ya se le habia ocurrido un nombre, asi que le pegunto.  
-mmm - respondio Druella - Habia pensado el nombre Narcissa , ya sabes la joven hermosa de la mitologia , de cabello rubios y ojos azules -  
Si me gusta , pero ... no se undio intentando besar su reflejo?  
- Esperemos que eso no le pase a nuestra Narcissa - dijo Druella sonriendo 


	2. Cap 2 Siirus y Regulus Black

A diferencia de su cuñado y primo , Cygnus , Orion Black tenia pensado ponele a sus hijos como sus antepasados .

Unas semanas antes de que su primogenito naciera , se dirigio a su tapiz con el arbol genealogico de los Black y lo miro , pensando en que nombre sería el indicado.

Al principio penso en el nombre Phineas , como su ancestro Phineas Nigellus Black , pero lugo recordo que uno de sus antepasados , Phineas II , habia sido sacado del arbol por defender los derechos de los muggles y decidio que ese no era el nombre mas apropiado.

Luego de mucho pensar se decidio por el nombre "Sirius". dos antepasados suyos se habian llamado asi y uno habia sido su abuelo favorito.

Cuando se lo dijo a su esposa Wallburga ella estuvo de acuerdo en el nombre Sirius y le dijo que tambien queria que sus hijos tuviesen nombres de anteriores Blacks.

-Me gusta el nombre Sirius , aunque Regulus tambien es un nombre interesante - dijo Wallburga

-Ya podremos ponerle a otro de nuestros hijos asi - le repondio Orion

---------

Era domingo, el señor y la señora Black ( Orion y Wallburga) estaban en la cocina desayunando lo que su elfina domestica , Millie, les habia preparado.

Ambos estaban muy cansados por que la noche anterior su pequeño hijo habia llorado toda la noche , despertandolos. Si bien ellos tenian una niñera(Wallburga se habia negado rotundamente a cuidar a sus hijos ella sola) esta tenia tanto sueño que se habia quedado dormida . Por supuesto que a la mañana siguiente tuvo que escuchar los gritos y amenazas de depido de Wallburga, que habian sido mucho peor. Por que de gritona a Wallbuga no le ganaba nadie , ma ahora que estaba esperando a su segundo hijo.  
Entre bostezos el señor Orion Black le dijo a su esposa:  
-Tengo una novedad para contarte-  
-Que cosa?- le respondio ella de muy mal humor  
-Recuerdas a tu tia Dorea , que tambien es prima de mi padre-  
-Si  
-La que se caso con Potter hara unos 15 años?-volvio a preguntar Orion  
-Si, le adverti que era un idiota , pero al menos no es un sangre sucia-  
-La que hace unos años se mudo a la otra punta del pais?-siguio diciendo el señor Black-  
-Si YA SE CUAL!! que pasa con ella??- le repodio su esposa con una voz peligrosamente impaciente

-No te enojes , ya te digo: tuvo un hijo hace unos meses ,James creo-le dijo Orion mirandola severamente

-Que tuvo un hijo? pero despues de 15 años , pense que no querian tenert hijos.

-Al parecer no podian.

-Bueno , mejor que ni Sirius ni Regulus se junten con el , de seguro Charlus Potter le metera ideas raras sobre que hay que tratar a los muggles bien

-Ah-le respondio su esposo - respecto al nombre Regulus , creo que quedaria mejor de segundo nombre , ya hay muchos Regulus en la familia .

-Que dices?? Vos elegiste el nombre Sirius , YO ELIJO Regulus.  
-El hombre siempre elije, querida - le respondio Orion tranquilamente.  
-Que el hombre QUE??- le respondio gritando Wallburga

Mientras tanto en la puerta de la cocna , la anciana elfina domestica , Millie , y su hijo adulto Kreacher miraban la escena.  
-La ama ganara -decia Millie - esta muy enojada.  
Kreacher no respodio , miraba embelsado y con una sonrisa en los labios a Wallburga


	3. Cap 3 Gatos indefensos cuentos muggles y

Notas del Autor: 

Este es el capitulo mas raro que escribi , en este cap las hermanas Black ya tiene 7 y 6 años y muestro como ya dede pequeñas era su personalidad.  
reviews por favorrrr que necesito saber si les gusta o no !!!!dejen reviews!!!(Lalum segui tu consejo y uni un par de cap , graciass!!) 

-Una y una dos , viene por vos , dos y dos te atrapa te descuartizaraan...-una niña iba cantando despacio una oscura melodia , recorriendo los pasillos de una gran mansion . Cuando llegaba a una puerta , esta se habria sin necesidad de que la tocase , solo la miraba con sus oscuros ojos grises .

La niña tenia una expresion malvada en la cara , algo muy raro , ya que aparentemente no tenia mas de 7 años de edad. Esa niña , era Bellatrix Black.

Cuando llego a la quinta puerta , esta se abrio como todas las demas y Bellatrix se asomo por ella.

-Gatito- dijo en un susurro

Al no pasar nada , entro en la habitacion y la recorrio , en ella solo habia una cama , asi que Bellatrix se asomo por debajo de ella y unos segundos despues repitio:

-Gatito- pero ahora su voz sonaba mas peligrosa.

La niña saco de abajo de la cama un pequeño gato bebe , que ahora temblaba y trataba de soltarse , pero su captora era mas fuerte.

Cuando salio al pasillo, Bella dio unos pasos en direccion a una escalera y solto al gato.

Este maullo , contento , pensado que se habia librado , pero antes de que pudiese escapar Bella levanto brazo derecho y lo movio de arriba a abajo.

A medida que ella movia el brazo , el gato se elevaba en el aire y luego se estrellaba contra el piso , mientras maullaba de dolor.

Luego de un minuto, Bellatrix dejo de hacer esos movimientos, se acerco al gato , que estaba desplomado , saco un pequño cuchillo y ya casi habia lastimado al gatito con el cuando...

-Bellatrix!!!!! deja a ese gato en paz!!!

Bella se dio vuelta tranquilamente y se encontro cara a cara con su hermana melliza : Andromeda.

- Y si no que? - le pregunto desafiante con un tono mordaz.-

- Si no ... si no... le dire a papa y mama!- dijo Andromeda , Andy para su familia , firmemente.

- Ya veo , entonces no tendre mas remedio que decirles a ellos que has leido cuentos muggles- dijo Bella con maldad.

-que... que??-le respondio Andy con un dejo de panico en su voz

-Les dire que leiste cuentos de ... hadas vedad? que nombres ridiculos, no creo que a mama le guste saber que lees historias donde las brujas son feas y las princesitas muggles hrmosas , verdad?-dijo Bellatrix con mezcla de asco y triunfo .

- Tu ganas Bella, no hablare - respondio Andromeda tristemente- ahora vamos mama compro unas tunicas de gala para el cumpleaños

del primo Regulus.

Ambas niñas bajaron por las escaleras hasta una habitacion donde una mujer de cabellos rubios largos peinaba a una niña , tambien de cabellos rubios largos , Narcissa, mientras esta decia:

-Quiero estar muy linda mama , he leido( Andy y papa me enseñaron a leer ) que las brujas mas lindas siempre van arregladas con tunicas bonitas-

-Asi es Cissy , ahora te probaras la tuya, Andy , Bella -dijo al ver que sus otras hijas llegaban a la habitacion-vengan a probarse sus tunicas!

Cissy siempre fue la mimada de su madre , que se pasaba varias horas al dia peinando su cabello , y Andy la de su padre , con el cual leia historias magicas todas las noches, pero Bella fue por muchos años el gran orgullo de la familia Black.  



End file.
